


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by seolarss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Flirting, Fluff, Kisses, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Markhyuck love each other so much, This is completely self indulgent, We love him anyway, but nothing happens, haechan is flirty and mark is perpetually horny, i guess there are suggestive themes but idk, mark is lowkey a thot but that’s okay, no sexualising (ex) dreamies in my Christian household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolarss/pseuds/seolarss
Summary: Donghyuck loves every little thing about Mark.





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

“I love you.”

Mark hums absentmindedly from the desk, continuing to hunch over his sociology text book. Donghyuck huffs, kicking his feet as he scowls at the birthmark at the back of Mark’s neck. 

“No, like, I  _love_  you.”

The pages of his notebook crinkle softly as he flips through his notes. “I know you do. I love you too.”

Mumbling something under his breath about mark being ‘thick skulled’ and ‘the stupidest person on the planet’, Donghyuck stands from his place on the bed and stomps over to the desk. He grabs the back of Mark’s chair and spins it around, barely having time to enjoy the look of utter confusion and betrayal on his boyfriend’s face before he takes a seat on Mark’s thighs, making himself comfortable. 

“Can this please wait?” Mark lets out an exasperated sigh. “I missed so much of this unit while you had pneumonia and I really can’t afford to fail this test.”

“No, it can’t,” Donghyuck declared, twisting the hem of Mark’s shirt with his finger. “It’s very important business.”

“Okay. What do you need?”

“I need you to know that I love you,” he’s beginning to feel like a broken record, and he notices Mark’s eyes glaze over, which only makes him more upset. “Mark Lee! I’m being serious right now, and I need you to pay attention!”

Donghyuck pulls Mark’s hat off of his head and let’s it fall to the floor beside a heap of basketball shorts and soccer jerseys. He runs his hands through Mark’s hair, noticing the way the strands slip through his fingers like silk. 

“I love your hair,” he breathes, and Mark instinctually leans into his touch, humming softly. “It somehow manages to stay so soft despite how much you bleach it and dye it,” he kisses the top of his head. “And it always smells so nice, like almonds and lavender.”

Donghyuck’s eyes trail down Mark’s face, observing in silence. His hands come up to cup Mark’s jaw and his thumbs swipe beneath his eyes, making him blink. Mark stares up at him, his eyes shining, and it makes Donghyuck smile. 

“I love your eyes, and the way you look at me,” he whispers, and leans down to kiss each of his eyelids gently. “The innocence they still hold is so beautiful to me. And the way they shine when you look at something that makes you happy—god, I love them. I love you.”

Mark giggles, and the tips of his ears turn pink, drawing Donghyuck’s attention to them. He reaches over and pinches one teasingly. “I like your cute little ears as well, and I love how pink they get when I do even the smallest thing. So cute.”

“ _Hyuck_ ,” Mark whines, kicking his feet. “Move on, please.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine. Impatient, aren’t you?” He runs his finger down Mark’s nose slowly, tapping the tip when he reaches it. “I love your nose,” he continues. “The little bump in the middle and the way that it’s just so perfect to kiss,” he kisses the tip of his nose for emphasis.

“You know I hate my nose.”

“Well I love it, so get over it.”

Mark rolls his eyes, and Donghyuck grabs his cheeks firmly to redirect his attention. Mark smiles cheekily. “I love this,” Donghyuck pokes at the mole on the apple of his left cheek. “Because we match,” he taps his own cheek, roughly where he knows he has a mole as well. 

“But your cheekbones,” Donghyuck groans dramatically. “Don’t even get me started on those. They’re so hot, you’re so hot, especially when you get all serious and you clench your jaw and your cheekbones show even more. _God_.”

“Is that what gets you off when you’re alone?” Mark teases, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“One hundred percent,” Donghyuck says, half joking. Mark throws his head back and laughs, and Donghyuck’s heart goes soft again. 

“And your laugh,” he coos. “It’s the most contagious thing in the world, and it’s so beautiful as well. I could listen to it forever and never get bored.”

“You make fun of my laugh all the time.”

“Now one of my favourite things about you,” Donghyuck completely ignores Mark’s remark, moving onto the next topic. “Is your lips.”

The biggest grin forms on Mark’s face, and it makes Donghyuck giggle. “They day the nicest and smartest things sometimes, and they form the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen on a boy,” he leans in, breathing against Mark’s lips. “They kiss pretty well, too.”

Mark’s eyes have glazed over with an emotion completely different from boredom, and when he moves to kiss him, Donghyuck pulls away, smiling smugly when Mark whines. He taps another mole on the side of Mark’s neck, making him freeze. 

“This is my favourite weapon against you,” Donghyuck starts, rubbing his thumb over the mark. “This right here is the quicker and easiest way to get you to shut up,” he buries his face in the crook of Mark’s neck and kisses the spot, feels his heartbeat pick up under the hand on his chest. “But it’s my favourite way to silently tell you that I love you, especially in the mornings when we’re both too tired to speak. I’ll kiss you right here,” he kisses it again. “And you’ll pull me closer and kiss the tips of my fingers. Those are my favourite moments with you.”

Donghyuck feels Mark’s lips brush over hisskin and he shivers minutely, closing his eyes when Mark kisses the base of his neck. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Donghyuck hears Mark swallow thickly. The declaration is still fresh in their hearts, but especially in Mark’s. He’d never had a boyfriend, but then he fell in love with the first boy he’d gathered the courage to ask out on a date. It’s a scary feeling, and Donghyuck can’t blame him for being scared. 

“Do you want a kiss now?” Donghyuck asks softly, and giggles when Mark shifts immediately. 

“Yes please.”

Donghyuck sits up and cups his boyfriend’s cheeks in his hands, letting his eyes run down his face. His soft hair, his sparkling eyes, his perfect nose and tiny ears, the mole on his cheek that matches his, and finally, his lips. When he kisses him, warmth spreads from his lips to the tips of his fingers and the bottoms of his feet, but builds up in his chest until he feels he might explode. And when Mark bites his lip and pulls him closer, it becomes glaringly clear to him that Mark is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

They’re only twenty. They’re still so young and so afraid of the world, but if they can be sure of one thing, this is it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you ellie 😘 pls stay off my wattpad


End file.
